Winter
by WinterResonance
Summary: The battle continues. But what will happen to them? Will they win? Or will they be defeated? Will the light reign all over the world? Or will darkness continue to spread? The last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I wish Grand Chase was mine.. But I know it'll never happen... :)

* * *

**Winter**

Kanavan... One of the kingdoms in the Bermesiah continent... Is now currently experiencing winter... A harsh winter...

** "**This year's winter is soooo cold!", shout of one of the citizens of Kanavan.

"I think I'll die soon because of this severe weather!" shout another.

Surely, even the Grand Chase is experiencing this winter... Like...

"It's so coooooooold!" said Lire while in the side of the fireplace.

"Yeah. Sure Lire! I can't even make the temperature warm even if I use my powerful spells!" said Arme.

However... They noticed Elesis shivering because of cold. "How... How can we... Fight against Kaze'Aze if the weather... Is like this... ..Ha-", she suddenly paused then covered her nose. Of course, very obvious, she's sick.

"Elesis, but how can you fight in that condition? It seems like you need a rest for a whole week." said Ronan in a tone of concern.

"But... But-", Elesis murmured but she was cut off by Lass. "Ronan is right. You should rest. Don't worry we'll take that monsters!" he said with confidence.

"Thanks...", Elesis said, smiling at them.

"Yeah... You should REALLY rest so after that, you can fight already like what you wanted." Jin said.

Elesis then tucked herself into the blankets as they watched the fire then shifting to the window to watch the snow. Even to what happened to her, she really liked the snow. Since she was a child. With her father. She was now reminiscing the times when her father was still there, before he was lost after tracking Kaze'Aze. She just wished to herself that she could still FIND her father... Soon...

The Grand Chase stayed there for quite a time them later on went to their rooms. Elesis had put many blankets over her then later she fell asleep.

Many hours passed then that very cold night turned to morning... It was still cold outside, but the presence of the harsh weather last night still lingers in the air.

* * *

Hey so this was my first Grand Chase fanfic. Hope guys you like it. If you want I'll update soon. Please tell me what you think of this. Should I continue? :) Please write reviews thanks! :D


	2. Chapter 2

I want to say thanks for all the reviews that I got... I really appreciate it. :) Hope you like this chapter. :D

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It was already morning. The harshness of the weather last night is still evident in the place. The sun was up and Ronan woke up first.

"Yaaaaaawn... This gonna be a very tiring day." Ronan said to himself as he arranged his bed. "I wonder how's Elesis today... I hope she feels better than last night." he continued.

However, in Amy's room... "Jin, Jin, Jin! Where the hell is my violin? I'm not up for jokes today! Can you hear me!" cried Amy as she look for her violin that Jin kept somewhere.

"Not yet Amy! Haha. Until you tell me that you love me I'll not give you your violin!" shouted Jin from the outside of her room.

"Jin! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! How can I fight without my violin! I want to use that as my weapon for this battle!"

"Then why not use your chakram, cleo, or even your Pandora's box and it was stronger than your violin! If you really want your violin back, then tell me you love me!"

"Jin! You... You... Ugh! You'll pay for this! I... I lo-love... You! Now, is that what you want? Give me back my violin or I'll smash you with my cleo!", she said angrily.

"Fine! Fine! My Amy! I love you too! Now here's your violin... I-" Jin hadn't continue after entering the room and after Amy got her violin then smashed it in his face...

"Oh does it hurt? Does it?" Amy said as watching Jin get up.

"Ouch! That hurts! But you told me you'll use your cleo when you smash my head!"

"Shut up! I hate you!" Amy exclaimed and rushing out of her room.

"Amy! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I promise I'll never do it again!"

Before disappearing in his eyes Amy turned back and smiled at him. "Thanks." was all she said before leaving him.

Outside Elesis's room, her grandfather, Sieghart, knocks on the door while holding a food with other hand... "Elesis, eat your breakfast now. You still need to drink your medicine for you to get well.". "What again? And... What that is? Another food from trial forest? Now, from mushmons? Yuck!" she cried from inside her room. "Er.. Of course not. Why should I let you eat that? They have poison. And... Mushmons are monsters ya know. Bigger mushrooms are better to eat. This is a soup made of edible mushrooms. Now, eat so you'll just have to drink your medicine and get well." he said.

Normally, Elesis is usually angry every time Sieghart is there because he know the true reason of Elesis for joining the Grand Chase. But now, he is there and trying to make her feel better. She remembered her father again. She smiled. "Come in." she told him. As he entered her room, he placed the food on her table. Then, suddenly, for the first time, Elesis hugged him. "Thank you." she said, smiling. "Yeah. I hope we will treat each other as family from now on." he replied and smile back.

Now things are starting to went better for them. Of course, they should. They're a family. Almost broken because of war.

On the other hand, Ryan is also awake already. He looked at everything from the balcony in his room.

"I hope the nature wasn't destroyed after that snowstorm..."

"Nature? But the snow is also a part of nature... Erm... Right?" Arme murmured at Ryan on the opposite balcony. It was because Ryan's room at Kanavan palace is beside Arme's. They are currently staying there to prepare for the battle against Kaze'Aze.

"Arme? Oh... I... I don't know..." he replied shyly. Of course he was really surprised.

"Arme! Ryan! Let's eat now our breakfast!" Lire called them from down. They will eat their breakfast outside.

"Oh! Thanks Lire!" Arme said to Lire. "Come on Ryan let's eat now!"

"Yeah. And we'll eat outside! It's nice to eat with the nature around you!" he exclaimed.

Then they went down. When all are present at the table except Sieghart they started eating.

"Wow Lire! These are delicious! You are really a good cook!" Lass said.

"Thanks Lass." she replied, smiling.

"Will not Sieghart join us?" Mari asked them.

"I think no. He's been taking care of Elesis." Ronan told her.

"Oh. Maybe he'll eat later."

When they are almost finished, Sieghart then arrived. "Sorry I hadn't join you guys. I just need to take care of my grand daughter. No one will take care of her."

"Sieghart, if you want, I'll just take care of her... So that you can prepare for the battle. I know I also need to, but it's okay for me." Ronan said shyly.

"Uhm, Ronan? Okay. Besides I know you're one of the few people who can understand her, especially when she is... Uh, just take care of her, okay?"

"Yes... Sieghart..." Ronan blushed.

In the afternoon, Ronan knocked on the door of Elesis's room.

"Elesis? It's me... Ronan... I... I will take care of you from now on until you get well..."

"Come in, Ronan. And, thank you."

As Ronan entered her room, he blushed even more when he saw her... She was wearing a pink nightgown (well, not really a nightgown but something like that...) that made her looked more feminine and beautiful. She was looking at him.

"Ronan?"

He had no response. He was amazed with her look.

"Ronan? Why are you like that? Is there anything wrong? And why is your face red?"

Ronan was slapped back to reality when he heard her say that. "Nothing! Sorry Elesis! I was just... Just... You're be... Beautiful..."

Elesis was shocked.

"By the way! It's almost dinner! Lire is cooking now the dinner. I think you are okay enough to go down and eat with us..." he said, changing the topic.

"Oh."

"Why we not talk just for a while? While waiting for dinner..."

Then they talked for few minutes about their own lives, and the battle. Then, Elesis said to Ronan: "I know its hard for all of you to fight Kaze'Aze especially the Grand Chase is incomplete... I mean, we're always doing that together. We are fighting as one. But I wish I am there with all of you when that time come. But for now I wish all of you good luck. Always have hope in your hearts. But I promise if I get well before the battle I will be with you!"

"If you really want that, then get well soon. Just eat, drink your medicine, and rest. Then everything will be fine." he assured her.

Elesis smiled back at him. Later the dinner was up. Then Elesis had joined them for dinner. That night, Elesis was convinced that she will get well before the battle, if she'll follow Ronan since he will be the one who will take care of her. She trust him, enough. But as the night gets colder, she felt something was still missing in her heart, even if they win against Kaze'Aze. She still hope that she will find her father. Also, she felt something in her heart, deep in it. She doesn't know that feeling, but it felt familiar. Was it because of Ronan?

Then the night went on as the snow falls continuously around Kanavan. As the days passed, it only seemed like hours are left before that day.

* * *

So I think this chapter is quite long? I think it will take up to five chapters. I don't know. It depends on what idea will come into my mind. Again please tell me what you think. I will really appreciate your reviews. Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Now here's the chapter 3! Hope you like it! And by the way thanks for the reviews! By the way this chapter might be... Just read it... :D

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was morning again. Then, Elesis woke up. She remembered again what Ronan told her yesterday. She is beautiful. She blushed, and as always every time it came into her mind.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Good morning Elesis."

"Ro-Ronan?"

"Breakfast is ready."

"Oh. Thanks."

She got up of her bed, then opened her door. She saw Ronan staring at her. Again, she had remembered what happened yesterday...

"Ronan... Why are you l-"

"Do you not want to eat the two of you?" Sieghart called.

"Okay we'll go down now..." Elesis said.

Then the two went down to eat. While eating...

Thanks for the delicious meal again, Lire!" Lass said.

But then Elesis noticed that Ronan is silent... She start wondering why. '_what happened to this guy? Is he sick? And... That look...'_

"Elesis are you okay now?" Arme snapped back her thoughts.

"Yes..." she replied with uncertainty.

"Good! Thanks to Ronan and Sieghart! They took very good care of you while you are sick." Jin said.

"Thanks guys..." was all Elesis can said at this time.

Meanwhile, in the afternoon, Elesis went out to the garden to have some fresh air. Then right before she could reach the swing on the middle of the garden she saw Ronan standing beside the tree, his back facing her and his head bowed.

_'He's silent since this morning... What happened to him? I think he wasn't even sick. Maybe he has problem, but what is it? Maybe I can talk to him for a while...' _Elesis said in her thoughts as she went to Ronan's side.

"Ronan, what happened to y-"

Ronan kissed her. On her lips. She was shocked. It was her first kiss. Her face turned red. When Ronan pulled out of their kiss...

"Ro-Ronan...? Wha... What happened... To you... Why did you...-"

"Elesis. I love you. I want to be with you forever. Please?" Ronan said to her in a serious tone, but sincere.

"You... Love... Me?... Ronan... I... But..." she don't know what to say.

"Elesis... Please... I want to be with you... Forever... I love you very much..."

They hadn't noticed Sieghart and Mari watching them. They had suddenly followed Elesis where she is going after they had saw her walked into the garden.

"So... You two are..." Sieghart spoke and seems like nothing happened, but Elesis had interfered him.

"No! It's not what you two are thinking! Its-" Elesis said as she was cut off by Ronan.

"Sieghart, if it's okay, can I marry Elesis? I love her so much and I wanted to be with her forever."

"Ronan. I see. That's why you are so much concerned with her especially when she got sick. I had noticed that you are so protective to her, since I joined the Grand Chase. Even I'm just her grandfather, I allow you to take her hand. I wish it's okay with her..."

"Thanks Sieghart."

Mari is silent almost the time. But then she spoke. "Best wishes to the two of you."

Then Ronan turned to Elesis.

"Elesis, will you marry me?"

"But... Ronan... You know that... I'm very young... I'm just... Fifteen years old... And besides... We still need to fight for Bermesiah and the other continents..."

"Elesis... Please..."

"Ronan..."

"..."

"O... Okay... I will marry you, Ronan... I.. I love you too... Since I met you... I just kept it inside me because I'm afraid that if you know you might get mad at me... So..."

"Elesis! You know what? You made my heart jumped with joy! We will marry after the battle against Kaze'Aze. Besides, we can still fight even if we are already married, right?" he said, hugging her.

"Yes..." she said, smiling back at Ronan.

"Don't worry we'll help for the preparation of your wedding. Congratulations!" Amy said. All the members of the Grand Chase are at the garden.

"We all saw what happened. We wish the very best for the both of you!" Ryan said.

"You... All of you... Are here... Wha... Why?" Elesis asked them.

"Of course we also want fresh air! And since the weather is fair today we all decided to go here then we saw the four of you." Lire replied.

"Oh... Thanks..." Elesis thanked them with a smile.

"Elesis don't worry if your father will come back I'll tell him what happened." Sieghart told her.

"Yes... I wish he will be there too... In our wedding..." she replied.

"Yes. Many thanks to all of you. Now I will be happy and contented with my life... With Elesis..." Ronan told them.

Then later on, before they slept, Ronan went to the main balcony of the castle and he saw Elesis there.

"Elesis... Thanks... You love me too... Before I was afraid that you will reject me once I told you what I really feel... I love you... So much..." Ronan said as he went to her and hugged her tight from her back.

"Ronan... Do you know what? I also think of that... But when you have told me that you love me too, I was shocked but at the same time I felt the happiness inside me. I was very happy that you love me too."

"But now we'll be together. Forever. Assume that very bright star as you or me so we will always remember each other if we ever had to be apart." he said as he point to the brightest star that they can see that night, and every night.

"Yes... I'll always remember that star as you. I love you Ronan."

"I love you too Elesis. Come on let's sleep now."

Then both them walked together until the hallway.

"Good night, Elesis."

"Good night, Ronan..." she replied, smiling at him.

Then the two went back to their rooms. Tomorrow will be a very busy day. They have to prepare for the battle. Since Elesis had recovered very fast she'll join them on the battle.

Before Elesis could sleep she's thinking about her father. Her father's reaction when she told him that she will marry Ronan. If ever he'll come back.

As Kanavan falls asleep, the moon and the stars will light everything even in in the darkness of that night.

* * *

Hey so I think this chapter is good enough? :D So please tell me what you think. So I think this will run for 2 more chapters. I will really appreciate your reviews. Thanks! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

So... Erm... It seems like... Nevermind. I'll just continue this. The last chapter may come out on Sunday or Monday next week because I have to review on Tuesday for our exams. So I hope you like this chapter now... I think the chapter three was ugly... I'm still looking forward for your reviews. Thank you. Here we go. Hope you enjoy. This is gonna be a long chapter. (Oops sorry for the long intro :D)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Then the morning came. And it seems like the bad weather is about to cease. About 8 am in the morning all of the members of the Grand Chase were already awake. Then, after breakfast, the knight master called them. As they knew, this is day of preparation... For their battle tomorrow with Kaze'Aze.

"Good morning, Grand Chase. It's nice to see all of you. As you all know tomorrow is the day... The day of our battle with Kaze'Aze. So all of you have to prepare for tomorrow. This is the last time we'll see each other until your battle with her is finished. So I wish all of you good luck. Hope we'll win against her." Knight Master told them.

"Thanks Knight Master. We hope so... We all know that Kaze'Aze isn't an easy opponent. So we really have to prepare as much as we can this day..." Amy told her.

"This is gonna be a hard fight..." Lass said. As we all know he was once possessed by Kaze'Aze but was saved by the Grand Chase. Now he's very determined to fight the queen of darkness.

After their meeting, they started their last training.

"Burning destroyer of Heaven!" Jin shouted as he did his second skill as an Emperor on a dummy.

Meanwhile, Amy who is watching him looked like she was shocked.

"Uh... Amy? Why do you look like that?"

"Wha... I was just amazed with you... Jin... You became stronger now..."

Jin hugged Amy tight. "Oh Amy... Thanks. I was happy that I had impressed you again... I love you...". Amy didn't say anything, but she smiled while Jin said those words.

On the other area of their training grounds...

"Deep impact!" Arme is practicing her skill. But Ryan was almost hit by those large meteors.

"Waaaah! Arme! Are you trying to kill me? I thought..."

"You thought what? Besides, what have I done to you? I'm just practicing my deep impact for tomorrow. It's not my fault anyway. You are the one who is just practicing near me."

"Oh... I'm sor-"

"Sshh." Arme stopped him. "It's okay. Just continue practicing there but move a bit far from me, okay?"

"Okay..." he replied to her with a smile.

"Charging shot!" Lire charged at Lass. They were practicing together. But Lass had dodged her attack.

"Still hadn't hit me. But you know it was too close. Great job. Now it's my turn. Rage cutter!"

Lire this time had dodge his attack. She had done some double-jumping. "Now were the same!"

"Wow... You had really mastered your double-jumping skills Lire." Lire charges at him again, but he was too fast. Before she could hit him he appeared on her side and kissed her on the cheek. "Not so fast, my Lire. Let's go practice more!"

"Oh... You want more practice, huh? Then we will do it! Now prepare Lass! We will do it!"

"Together."

"Yeah. Forever."

Then the two went on with their training. But on the other hand, Ronan is very serious on his training. Of course, with Elesis. He had promised himself that he'll protect Elesis no matter what happen.

"Soul wave!"

"Great Ronan. You're improving." Elesis told him. But Ronan doesn't seem to hear her and doesn't to be in his self. He suddenly charges at Elesis.

"Tornado stinger!" he was so fast, that Elesis hadn't dodge the attack. That attack had hurt her, causing her to lose her balance then eventually fall down unconscious.

"What... Have I... Done...?" he saw Elesis lying on the ground. "Elesis! Elesis! I'm sorry!" he carried her in his arms. He rushed to the palace but it is somewhat far away from their training ground. Then Arme suddenly appears before them.

"Ronan. No need to bring her there. You know that I can heal her."

"Oh thanks Arme. Don't worry someday I'll return this..."

"No need. Just lay her on the ground." she smiled at him, assuring him that everything will be okay. She now takes out her pot.

"Cure!" she commanded her pot. Slowly, Elesis was healed. "She needs some rest. But she's okay now. She can fight tomorrow."

"Thank you very much Arme..." Ronan told her. Then he cradles her in his arms. Later Elesis regains her consciousness. "Elesis! Are you alright? I'm very sorry for what had happened... I'm just thinking about something..."

"Ronan it's okay. At least I know that you're improving. You're really strong..."

"Sshh... Don't talk much. Just rest. Don't worry I'll just stay here. I feel much better if I'm on your side."

"But what about you training? You can't just sit here and-"

"No. It's okay."

"But can I ask you... What's bothering you?"

"Our battle tomorrow. I know it wouldn't be easy for us. But I also know that we have a big chance to win. But most of all I worried about you. What if... What if y-" Elesis had cut him.

"What if what? If I get hurt? Ronan, you don't have to worry much about me.I can fight. You know that. Since we met we noticed each other's strength. I can Ronan. I can."

"Elesis... I'm just concerned with you. But if that's what you want, then... It's okay. But always keep in my mind that I'll protect you even to cost my life. I'll do anything for you..."

"Ronan..."

On the other hand, Sieghart and Mari stood beside a tree. They weren't finish at their training, but they had stopped for a while to rest for a few minutes.

"Do you think we will win against her now that she has became more powerful?" Sieghart asked as he leaned to the tree and looked up into the sky. He seems so silent for some quite time.

"Of course. We all had survived from our battles right? We even had defeated the last boss of the Xenia continent. She's just from Ellia. The monsters and bosses from Xenia are more powerful than h-"

"But that isn't the case. She had became more powerful now. Even powerful than Thanatos!"

"Maybe she has a source of that tremendous power."

"Yeah. We've got to find it tomorrow. I hope the weather will be fair for us." he looked at Mari but he didn't move in his place.

"All we have is hope..." she said then looked up into the sky.

* * *

That fateful day had come. The Grand Chase went to the Ellia continent to battle with Kaze'Aze in her castle. It seems the weather is fair in Ellia right now so they were relieved. After they had arrived there, they saw the queen of darkness herself waiting for them. Then she led a loud laugh.

"So you have came here to fight with me, huh? This time you will be turned into ashes! Hahaha!" exclaimed Kaze'Aze.

"We will not let you live again this time, Kaze'Aze! This time we'll defeat you and then the light will reign all over the world!" Elesis shouted back at her.

"Oh really? You will be just like a stupid mouse that will try to escape from the cat. I know that all of you are afraid now. And I know you would more feel it when you see them." Kaze'Aze told them. "Now, my subordinates, come out now. Let these mice grew more terror in their hearts."

As to their surprise, Gardosen and Elena had came out of the doors.

"Wha... Elena and Gardosen?" Arme froze with fear.

"I thought we had already defeated them!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Let's begin this final battle!" Ronan shouted.

"Hey let's take this easy!" Arme told them.

This time Kaze'Aze had let her soldiers fight first. Then this time the Grand Chase was facing a large group of monsters from Elena/Kamiki's castle, Hell bridge, and the castle of Kaze'Aze herself.

"So that's Kaze'Aze and her ugly subordinates and soldiers?" Jin asked as if insulting.

"Yeah, so true." Amy said.

"I will never let you use other innocent people again for your own sake!" Lass shouted at the master invader Kaze'Aze, who is just watching them. She just then laughs and says "Poor, poor children...". At this, Lass enraged. In front of him were Dark Anmon Scout and Guards, and a Lich. "You're all weak you know. So... Phantom blade!" he said while attacking the monsters.

On the other hand, Arme, who was surrounded by more monsters, just stood at the middle saying, "Well, you don't match me!". Then she uses her deep impact. "Is that all?"

"Arme nice use of deep impact... I'm not hurt anymore..." Ryan said to her as he was fighting the monsters, particularly using Xenocide lancer.

"Oh I'm happy that you are more cautious this time." Arme told him.

While in their battle, Lire saw two figures coming. _'Who's that?' _she asked herself. When the two figures came closer, she had remembered who they are. They were Vanessa and Samsara, they went to help them.

"Vanessa and Samsara? Why are you here?" Elesis asked them.

"We came here to help you fight them." Samsara replied.

"Oh the god Samsara? Well, well, even if you're here you all will still not defeat me." the queen of darkness interfered.

"Now let's do our job now. Don't mind that ugly monster." Vanessa told them. Kaze'Aze enrages at this, but decides not to move there and watched them again.

The battle had continued. The Grand Chase with Samsara and Vanessa had defeated most of the monsters, now only a few left. The end is near.

Now then, Sieghart and Mari had planned yesterday what to do in case those two (Elena and Gardosen) will be alive again. They had been expecting this since Sieghart had known and told Mari about what kind of enemy is Kaze'Aze. He had told her that Kaze'Aze can't fight without her subordinates. But Mari eventually saw a black orb on Kaze'Aze's chest.

"Sieghart! Look! That's it!" she called to Sieghart who is just fighting nearby as she points to the orb. But Mari didn't noticed the Dark Mongban on her back.

"Mari! Run!" Sieghart called to her but she almost didn't hear it because she was shocked at the monster and she felt like her limbs got numb. Sieghart then slashes the monster.

"Thank you... Sieghart..."

"It's okay. Now we shouldn't waste our time. Let's not lose our chance to defeat her! Let's go!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

So let's just cut this for a while. I hope all of you liked it. So the next chapter this will be the last. And, I'm really looking forward for your reviews. Please write... I will really appreciate it. Thank you to all readers! :)


	5. Chapter 5

So... This is gonna be the last chapter of my fanfic. Hope you liked this fanfic even if it's quite boring to read... . And thank you to all who read this and reviewed especially to **kAgURa124GC **one of my bestfriends. Thank you very much I appreciate all of reviews so let's start... :)

* * *

**Final Chapter**

The countdown to the end. The end of the reigning darkness all over the world. Soon light will find it's way through them.

The other members of Grand Chase are still fighting, but almost done at the monsters who are shocked with how the Grand Chase had become more powerful.

Sieghart and Mari runs through the other.

Meanwhile...

"Fated circle!" Elesis shouted as she attacked the other monsters around her. After that, all of them were killed. She looked around only to find that they are almost winning. "Looks like we're almost finished." she said softly. She run to Amy and Jin to help them.

"Elesis, looks like you're done with them." Jin said as he charges his burning striking snake onslaught to the Mongbans in front of them. But still, the Mongbans aren't down yet.

"Yeah, if you mind, will I help you two?" Elesis said as she clutches her dual sword tightly.

"Of course, we'll be glad." Amy replied to her.

Then the three went fighting with the Mongbans. Soon they found them lying on the ground. They were defeated.

On the other hand, Arme, who had killed all the enemies surrounding her, rushed through Ryan only to find him standing there, but all his enemies were dead.

"Uh... Ryan?"

Ryan didn't answer. Arme saw blood dripping from Ryan's side. Then Ryan turns to face her.

"Arme... I...-" Ryan suddenly collapses to the ground.

"Ryan! Ryan! Don't worry I'll heal you!" Arme said as she takes out her pot. "Cure!".

While Arme was healing Ryan, Elena arrives at the scene.

"Aww... How sweet." Elena claps her hands. "How weak that guys is. He had only fought those Liches. Then he's already badly hurt. Oh... Poor, poor children..."

"Shut up!"Arme shouted back at her.

Elena laughs. "Don't worry young mage. If he'll ever die, then, both of you will still be together. "Cause I'll kill you and I promise to bury both of you in the same tomb."

Arme didn't noticed the tears falling down her cheeks. A tear that had slid down her face fell down to Ryan's cheek.

"Arme... Don't worry... I'll be alright... Go fight that traitor now..." Ryan said regaining his consciousness.

"Ryan... You always protect me... But I had never protect you... I'm sorry... This time I'll be the one who will protect you..." she said as she stops healing Ryan. She then stands up and walked away from him.

"Arme... Promise me you'll never let yourself get hurt..." Ryan said as he watched Arme walking to Elena.

"Tell me, Elena. Why did you betray the Violet Mage Guild? And our own kingdom, Serdin? You are the highest of all the mages! The most powerful! Why?", she asked Elena.

"That's so easy. It's just because I wanted more power. I want to be the most powerful in the whole continent. Queen Kaze'Aze promised me power, which she had given me. And, if you are on my state, I know you would also accept her invitation."

"Power? But you are already powerful even when you're still in the Violet Mage Guild! Aren't you contented? And... Even if Kaze'Aze will promise me 'that' power I will never accept it! I'd rather be weak than to lose myself in the darkness you were in right now!" Arme raged at Elena. "I will kill you for hurting Ryan!"

"You stupid girl... How dare you not respect our queen! You will pay for your disrespectfulness! And I tell you, I don't need all of you! I just need power and that's all that matters!" Elena charges at Arme with her meteor, but the meteor missed Arme because she had dashed away, finally using her air blast to Elena. But Arme was surprised to see her using Kamiki's dark magic, eventually a dark wave almost reached her but she managed to dodge the attack.

"Wha..." Arme stood in horror, as the smokes were gone, to see Elena holding two chakrani. "Why are you still alive... I expect that you'll transform as Kamiki after that... But then why... Hadn't you transformed?"

"Kamiki is dead. But queen Kaze'Aze had revived my dead body as Elena. That's why I hadn't transformed. Now, I'll make sure that you'll not escape my blows this time!" she said as she does her fire wave attack.

Arme felt her limbs become numb as she watches Kamiki's fire wave attack approaching her. "This is... The end... For me..." she said softly when suddenly a big ball of ice flashed into her vision.

"Freezing shot!" Mari shouted as she attacked Elena eventually freezing the place including Elena herself. "Now Arme, it's your time to defeat her!"

"Thanks Mari... Now Elena, I promise you that I'll never betray the Violet Mage guild and Serdin like what you have done... Farewell." Arme said as she used her deep impact finally putting Elena to near death.

"Ugh... What happened..." Elena said as she found herself lying to the frozen ground with blood surrounding her body. She then looks at Arme. "Arme... I want to say I'm sorry to all of you... Sorry for betraying Serdin... And the whole Bermesiah... I just realized that if I hadn't join Kaze'Aze, this will not happen to me... I was fooled by lust for power. I became too greedy. That's why... I'm regretting now...'

"Elena. I understand you. Don't worry. I'll tell them what have you said just now. Do you... Want me to heal you?"

"No... I should die for what I have done. A traitor like me shouldn't be given a chance to live."

"Everyone deserves second chances."

"Except for me."

"Well... This can't be helped. Mari, help me carry her beside Ryan."

"But..." Mari told her, but eventually agreed. "Okay. But promise us that if she'll not change and do the same thing again, both of you will die."

"Yes Mari." she said, starting to heal Elena.

"Thank you... For giving me chance even if I don't deserve it." Elena told them.

"It's okay." Arme smiles at her.

"Arme... I want to tell you something... Look at Kaze'Aze. Did you see that black orb? It's the source of her power. If you'll destroy it, she will lose all her power that will lead to her death." Elena told her.

"Elena... Thank you..."

"Yes. That's what I saw awhile ago. That is really the source of her power. Will you come with us?" Mari asked Arme.

"Mari... I'm sorry... I can't. I need to take care of these two. But if you'll ever need me I'll come to help if I am already done healing them."

"It's okay. I have to go now. I still have to tell them about that."

"Okay Mari..." she said as Mari went away.

On the other hand, Ronan, Lire, and Lass were fighting Gardosen. "You will never defeat me! Hahaha!" Gardosen laughs as he said this.

"I do hate ugly monsters! Like you Gardosen!" shouted Lire.

"Tell everything you want. But I'll make sure I will not let you escape my meteors!" Gardosen said as he touches his sword to the ground. But all of them dodges it.

"You said you'll not let us escape your attack. Are you asleep Gardosen?" Lass told Gardosen.

"Ah. Good. You have dodge. This time, I'll..."

"You're too slow, Gardosen. This is your limit! Heaven's guardian!" Ronan summons a Valkyrie to attack him.

"It's not enough to kill me!" Gardosen said but he was too weak to attack now.

"Burst shot!" Lire immediately attack Gardosen. He's almost dead.

"Maybe you have defeat me... But still you can't kill Kaze'Aze!" Gardosen muttered as life is taken away from him. Sieghart approaches them.

"Ronan! Lire and Lass! I know now how to defeat Kaze'Aze! Let's shatter that black orb!" he said in a hurry. Mari then approaches them.

"Yes. It was the black orb. As said by Elena."

"Elena?" Lire asked.

"Yes. After Arme defeated her, she gave her a chance."

"But she's a traitor!" Ronan answered.

"Not anymore. She promised. And we know she's sincere."

"Okay... Maybe we should give her a chance." Lire said. Elesis, Jin, and Amy came to them running. They already knew about the orb since Samsara and Vanessa told them about that. They were wounded, so they'll not join the fight.

"Are you ready?" Elesis asked them.

"Yeah! Now we should finish this battle! It's getting too long!" Amy said.

"For the glory of Bermesiah!" Ronan shouted as they headed for Kaze'Aze.

Once they had reached Kaze'Aze's throne. She was there glaring at them. "So you defeated all my servants including Gardosen, huh?"

"Because they're weak." Jin said.

"Well, well Grand Chase. How can you defeat me? All of you are already injured and tired. Hahaha. Looks like I will win. How's that?" the queen of darkness laughs.

"Never!" Sieghart shouted.

"Never? Why? Hahaha."

"Because we have hope! That's our weapon against you!" Elesis exclaimed.

"Hope? Are you kidding? Hope is useless!"

"No it's not! Especially if we use it in this battle!" Mari said.

"Let's see!" Kaze'Aze starts to attack. She uses annihilation wave, her strongest attack.

But, to Kaze'Aze's surprise, the Grand Chase even came closer to her. Then, they all used their third skills at the same time. Their skills hit the orb.

"Ugh!" Kaze'Aze roared. She felt that her strength was drained. She uses furious ground stomp. "You will never defeat me again!"

"Really? Aren't you aware? Soon you'll be turned into ashes!" Sieghart said as he uses his unlimited blade.

Then large meteors suddenly fall down from the sky... The largest hit the master invader. It was Arme who had already finished healing Ryan and Elena. The queen of darkness growled in pain.

"Kaze'Aze... Your reigning is over. Darkness is finally over." Sieghart muttered.

"Ugh... You have defeated me... But how..."

"Because of the darkness that covers your heart. All of us have it. But you didn't control yourself. Now, it's time for you to accept your defeat." Elesis told her.

"Uhh... Okay. I accept. Thank you for doing this to me. Now I realized everything that I had done. I hope the whole continent will be peaceful. Thank you,m Grand Chase." It was all Kaze'Aze's last words.

"She's gone... Forever..." Ryan said as he walked to them with Elena.

"But she had realized her mistakes... Like me..." Elena muttered.

"Yeah. But at least, before she have died, she became good. She was no longer the queen of darkness at all. Thank you, Kaze'Aze. Thank you for your willingness to change. Even on your last breath. May you rest in peace." Elesis said.

"Let's go back now. Our kingdoms are waiting for us." Sieghart told them. As they went away, Ronan stopped and looked back.

"Goodbye Kaze'Aze. Good bye Ellia." he said softly. Then they all went away. Samsara and Vanessa went back to Xenia.

Neither Ronan or anyone of them knew that Kaze'Aze's spirit had stayed there, not to spread evil again but to guard Ellia herself. She had been a good spirit from now on.

* * *

After a week that they have returned, the Kanavan and Serdin kingdoms as well as Eryuell celebrated the victory of the Grand Chase. As an addition for this, this day is also Ronan and Elesis' wedding day. All of the citizens of Bermesiah had prepared for this occasion.

During the wedding, of course, Ronan arrived first. Then later Elesis had came.

"Aw! Elesis looks beautiful in her wedding gown!" Arme exclaimed.

"So after all you're already friends, huh?" Lire asked her.

"Lire, we had been friends since then. But we just quarrel. Now we're okay." Arme replied with a smile. "Hey Elena, you look beautiful in your gown!"

"Thank.. You... Arme..." she said. Arme just smiles at her.

As the ceremony went on, Elesis was very nervous but at the same time overflowing with joy. How she had wished her father was there to witness her wedding. Then, later on, the priest had announced that they were already married.

"Now Ronan... You can kiss now Elesis..." the priest announced.

Ronan was very happy that time. Then he kissed Elesis. "I love you Elesis..."

"I love you too, Ronan..."

After the wedding, all the members of Grand Chase went to the two to congratulate them. Oh, by the way, the one who got the flower that Elesis threw was Arme.

"Congratulations!" Lire greeted them.

"Best wishes!" Amy said.

"Thank you... I hope after this we'll see each other always even though we had our separated lives." Elesis thanked them.

"Don't worry Elesis. We will keep in touch always." Mari assured her.

"Elesis, I know how you wished your father was here. But if you don't mind, I can be your father from now on." Sieghart told her.

"Sieghart.. O f course... Thank you..." Elesis replied with a smile.

That day came into sunset, which then later the sky shed the snow. They were all inside their own houses and kingdoms, but promised themselves that they will remain friends forever. That the Grand Chase will forever live in the hearts of the people.

As the night came, snow still fell from the sky. The coldness it brought didn't changed the warmth of the fire in their hearts. Friendship and love really conquers all. The stars in the sky will always be the same.

**-THE END-**

**

* * *

**

THANK YOU! Thank you for all the readers, who helped me finish this fanfic. And even though "he" didn't know about this, thank you to my inspiration. :) Thank you very much to all, hope you liked my fanfic. =)


End file.
